The present invention is directed to an end body or member for a cable fitting which member is made of thermoplastic, synthetic resin. The end member has sealing elements for the cables which are to be inserted in the direction of insertion in the cable inlets of the end bodies which inlets are adapted to the diameter of the cables.
In German Pat. No. 2,427,677 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,911, end members, which are formed of two or more sealing bodies which are secured together, are used with a divided cable sleeve to form a longitudinally divided cable fitting. Each of the sealing bodies of these end members are made of a synthetic resin and have laminar sealing elements which are consecutively arranged in the direction of the cable insertion and have inserts which are made of a plastic sealing substance. The laminar sealing elements are adapted to the diameter of the cable which is to be inserted through the end member and are cut out with the aid of a corresponding auxiliary device. The end members, which are formed by the interconnected sealing bodies, are connected to each other by means of connecting rails or bars so as to be resistant to both tension and compression forces. However, in these embodiments, gripping elements, which will transfer forces between the cables inserted into one end member to the cables inserted in the other end member, are affected independent of the sealing bodies so that additional independent gripping elements have to be used.